Talk:Horu Horu no Mi
Emporio Face Growth Hormones Didn't Iva use the face growth thing so he/she can make a more powerfull "Death Wink" and not to "intimidate the guards positioned to prevent their escape". http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/541/18-19/ --Thenewjericho 08:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Indeed he did make his face bigger to make a more powerful Death Wink.Mugiwara Franky 08:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Chapter 546 In the background of this chapter were a lot of ugly looking men wearing makeup and women's clothings and such; you think this is implying that when Ivankov is incapicated, that his female hormones wear off of other people? :First off, I think it's safer to say these men simply prefer to dress up as women, rather than actually being women. Keep in mind there were a bunch of these men in Newkama Land. But to answer your question, if hormones are injected into a person, the effects are going to be temporary. However, (this is unlikely, but) the Devil's fruit could have some sort of power of permanance. Until we see a female escapee "deflate", this is all speculation. 2xN 12:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Max. Capacity ≥ 235 I added that Iva's afro, when his head is fortified with the Facial Growth Hormone, has been seen to host 235 Impel Down escapees. (the 241 total minus himself, Luffy, Crocodile, Buggy, Mr.1, and Jimbei). Does this need to be verified somewhere or is it kosher to keep it in? 2xN 12:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) hormones in real life.. what? the last part of the trivia kinda baffles me since i doubt "in real life, hormones can be used to enhance the body in specific ways, including turning a man into a woman and vice versa." is accurate.. Lichy (talk) 15:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe not as easy. But it is possible. It takes time and costs a lot of money but it is possible. Yes, Ivankov's ability is basically an accelerated part of gender reassignment surgery, which includes hormone treatments. 17:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) but it doesn't physically change your gender, in real life they still do a surgery to make a complete change... otherwise men who had ther sex changed could get pregnant o.O and people wouldn't wonder if they chopped his wee-wee off because it would have just turned into a vaj-vaj :o Lichy (talk) 22:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) It's a manga, there are some things you have to just accept. If you hold it to real world standards you'll just go crazy with all these inconsistencies. 22:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) well ofc but im talking about the trivia point that says "in real life, hormones can be used to enhance the body in specific ways, including turning a man into a woman and vice versa." which talks about real life, not manga. Lichy (talk) 23:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Since some kind user rewrote this trivia point, let's consider this topic closed. 16:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Is the gender change permanant? This might be a bit presumptuous on my part on how these talk pages work, but I can't get this question out of my mind. I mean, if you think it over, Bellett's fate (among other people's) doesn't look that great, considering he was turned into a women in perhaps the most dangerous prison in the world of endless ocean. I can understand Ivankov being a bit enthusiastic on his lifestyle, but what happened to Bellett and those guards would kind of be described as a bit cruel to an outsider, if you know what I mean. So a confirmation that those people's gender change was brief from either the anime/manga, or it's creator gained from whatever tactic, would be greatly appreciated. I'd probably venture in asking Oda himself, but the whole SBS requirements might be difficult for me, considering I'm not Japanese-fluent in either the vocal, or written languages.--Observer Supreme 23:15, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :They live in a world of devil fruits, I'm sure the Marines and other authourities are open to the concept of it changing. It seems based on the fact the prince's father was turned into a Oamaka (and it was stated "two mothers, one daughter"). Then there is "some off the women were men and some of the men were women" statement later on. The gender thing seems to at least be a permanent one compared to some fruits and changes. :But from the Okama and Newkama POV of view, they view things as there being no boundaries anyway. Its not a case of their basically transgender, they do not believe in fie gender, even those who were not with Emperio. I guess you can see it as like a form of religion... Eitherway, I don't know if Oda would not make this one a permanent one as its a rather "strange" fruit even by some of the standards. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:16, October 22, 2016 (UTC) it's not a gender but sex change but it is permanent Meshack (talk) 19:28, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :It's the same thing. And how do you know it's permanent? I don't mean to sound rude, but, to me, permanently changing someone's gender on the biological level isn't a good thing, especially if it's done by force in a prison like Impel Down.--Observer Supreme 20:32, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Possible Weakness to the devil fruits power? It seems like this devil fruit's powers would and should only be effective against humans, humanoids and maybe animals. I doubt it would be able to effect things that don't even have hormones to effect, like machines or inanimate objects (or inanimate objects that have been fed devil fruits). So this seems like it should be noted on the main page, even if its not exactly said in-series it seems like it would be a general exception to the power...SageM (talk) 20:43, April 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Speculation doesn't belong on articles. SeaTerror (talk) 21:48, April 15, 2019 (UTC)